


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes Hermione home after she gets plastered at their department dinner.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

He was embarrassed for her. There'd been an open bar at their department's annual dinner. He'd never heard of Granger taking a sip of alcohol before; perhaps her recent divorce drove her to it. If one thing was certain, Granger could _not_ hold her alcohol.

That's how he wound up carrying the twenty-seven year old to her apartment. She had passed out right after she finished doing a pseudo pole dance on a cloak rack while singing about garden gnomes. She was so silly when pissed, yet so carefree. She certainly hadn't been like that at school.

Luckily, he didn't have to search for her bedroom since she lived in a studio apartment. He gracefully laid her on the bed and tucked the covers in around her. Draco sat there for a moment, just staring at her, pensively. Granger looked so peaceful. He noticed that she had thick eyelashes, full lips, and a slight reddish hue to her cheeks. He could almost kiss her… No! What was he thinking like that? Granger was completely unattractive! He sighed. Who was he kidding? She looked absolutely gorgeous; he'd known since he was fourteen. 

She shifted a bit in her sleep, cuddling closer to him. Draco clenched his fists. He had to get out _now_. Draco wanted, no _needed_ to do something first. Swiftly, he bent down and kissed her. Before he could even process what he had done, he Disapparated.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
